You're Only Second Rate
You're Only Second Rate is a song in The Return Of Jafar. Lyrics Original :Jafar :I must admit :Your parlor tricks :Are amusing :I bet you've got a bunny :Under your hat :Now here's your chance :To get the best of me :Hope your hand is hot :C'mon clown :Let's see what you've got :You can try to slam me :With your harder stuff :But your double whammy :Isn't up to snuff :I'll set the record straight :You're simply out of date :You're only second rate :You think your cat's a meanie :But your tiger's tame :You've got a lot to learn :About the genie game :So for your education :I reiterate :You're only second rate :Men cower :At the power :In my pinky :My thumb is number one :On every list :But if you're not convinced :That I'm invincible :Put me to the test :I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest :Go ahead and zap me :With a big surprise :Slap me in a trap :Cut me down to size :I'll make a great escape :It's just a piece of cake :You're only second rate :You know your hocus-pocus :Isn't tough enough :And your mumbo-jumbo :Doesn't measure up :Let me pontificate :Upon your sorry state :You're only second rate :Zaba-caba-dabra :Granny's gonna grab ya :Alakazam-da-mus :And this thing's bigger than the both of us :So spare me your tremendous stare :You look horrendous in your underwear :And I can hardly wait :To discombobulate :I'll send your back end packing :In a shipping crate :You'll make a better living :With a spinning plate :You're only second rate Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars version :Sparkle :: I must admit, your magic tricks :Ryan ::Are amusing :Lacey ::She bets Ryan got a bunny under his hat :Sparkle :: Now here's your chance to get the best of us :Ryan ::Hope your hands are hot :Sparkle :: Come on, R and M :: Let's see what you got :: Ryan try to slam me with his harder stuff :: But, his double whammy isn't up to snuff :: I'll set the records straight :: Connor Lacey's out of date :: You're only second rate :: You think Starlight's a meanie :: But, your Haru's tame :Ryan ::Ryan's got a lot to learn about the Prime game ::For your and Odette's education ::I reiterate ::You're only second rate :Bandicoot ::Heroes cower at the power in our pinkies ::My leader is number one on every list :Girl ::But, if you not admit that Mal will rule the world :Sparkle ::Put us to the test :and Linda :: We love to lay this rivalry (contest) to rest ::Go ahead and zap us with your big surprise ::Slap us in a trap ::Cut us down to size, we'll make a great escape :Sparkle :: It's just a piece of cake :: You're only second rate :: You know your hocus pocus isn't tough enough :: And your mumbo jumbo doesn't measure up :: Let us pontificate upon your sorry state :: You're only second rate :(PJ Masks) ::Zara-Cana-dabra :Jestro ::Mally's gonna grab ya! :Ryan ::Alakazam-de-mus ::And this thing's bigger then the lot of us :Sparkle ::So, spere us with your awesome stare! ::Ryan's got Care Bears on his underwear ::And we can hardly wait to discombobulate ::I'll send Mike back packed in a shipping crate ::You'll make a better living with a spinning plate ::You're only second rate! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Aladdin Songs